The Lexicon
by Rayen Ryker
Summary: Demyx is trying to expand his vocabulary while figuring out these new feeling that he's not even supposed to have. Yaoi Warning Zemyx Rating may go up over time.
1. Chapter 1

So today Zexion said I needed to extend my vocabulary or something like that. He suggest I take a word from the dictionary once a day and apply it to my life. For today's word I will be using Vex.

Vex. A verb meaning to irritate or annoy. Also meaning to confuse or puzzle.

Both apply to my life…

"_What do you want now Demyx" Zexion sighed in annoyance. I frowned a bit but I don't think he noticed._

"_I just wanted to say hi Zexion!" He sighed again and shook his head, his shining silver-blue hair swishing lightly around his face._

"_Don't you have something more important to be doing?" I frowned some more._

"_No! I'm so bored. There's nothing to do around here." I whined. "Can you help me find something?"_

_Zexion was already back to reading the book in his hand._

"_But I don't like reading." I barely finished the sentence before Zexion gave me a reply so sharp that I could feel it cut through the first layer of my skin._

"_Then I can't help you. Now get out."_

"_But Zexi-"_

"_GET. OUT." He pronounced the words clearly and venomously. I cast him a sad glance as I left but he wasn't even looking my way. His nose was back in his book, completely ignoring my existence._

_I could feel my chest tighten a bit and I bit my lip. I didn't mean to upset him. _

_I couldn't place what the feeling was. I wasn't even supposed to feel. My head began spinning and I tried to shake it off. I didn't like what it was. So now I would just have to find a distraction from it._

So, I guess what I'm trying to say that I vex Zexion in the sense that he finds me irritating and that the feeling I had confuses me. Maybe now I'll go… read, and try to place what that feeling was.

------------

Demy's POV, yes. Eventual Zemyx. I hope you like it so far. =D I tried. -Rayen


	2. Chapter 2

I figured out what it was I was feeling. It had been remorse. I really hope Zexion forgives me. I haven't spoken to him in a while. Three days to be more specific. I think he's off on a mission.

Well today's word is detrimental. Adjective. It means 'causing harm or injury'.

Today I told Vexen (who's name has my first word of my log in it. I wonder if he's irritated or confused…) about the feeling I had. He scoffed at me.

"_Demyx, nobodies don't _**feel**_. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever had the misfortune of hearing you say. No do you mind getting out of my lab. I have more important things to do than listen to your useless rambling." He growled at me. _

_But then a creepy smile found it's way onto his face. "On second thought… come here for a moment…"_

I just want to warn you, never listen to Vexen when he asks you to help him with an experiment. I believe he said that I have no DNA anymore…

I ended up stumbling clumsily (and quite painfully. Having no DNA hurts. Thus the reason behind today's word.) into the Hall of Empty Melodies. Axel was there and he helped me back to my room.

I wanted to tell him about my feeling, to see if he knew why I was feeling anything in the first place, but I decided it was to be quiet about it. You know, just in case he made fun of me like Vexen.

"_Demyx, are you alright? You're acting, well you know, stupider than normal." He told me as I sat down on my bed._

"_Vexen." I muttered quietly to him. _

I had begun to feel a bit… well I don't know. I sure didn't like him calling me stupid. I'm not stupid. Clumsy sometimes, but not stupid. Or at least I like to think not.

_I watched him shake his head._

"_Demyx, haven't I told you not to do anything Vexen tells you to do?" I nodded solemnly, even though I didn't remember ever telling me that. "Then why did you do it?"_

"_I needed a favor." Uh oh._

"_A favor?" His bright red eyebrow raised a bit. "What favor?"_

"_I wanted to know why I… felt something." I told him, not meeting his gaze._

"_Demyx, we don't have hearts. We don't _**feel** _anything." He said coldly just before he slammed my door shut. It had made me cringe. That was exactly what Vexen told me._

Even though I keep being told that we had no hearts and therefore could not feel, I knew I had felt something. Just like when Axel called me stupid. I felt something there too.

And as I tell you these ting, I found myself opening the door to Zexion's room.

"Not even back from my mission for ten minutes and you've already come to annoy my Demyx?" Zexion greeted monotonously. Well not quite greeted. It was more of a statement that screamed 'get out of here this instant,' but I chose to ignore that.

"Zexion?" I asked, taking a seat on his bed (as he was occupying the chair of his desk, the only chair in the room.) "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

He looked up at me for a fleeting moment before his eyes cast downwards toward his book.

"In my honest opinion yes."

_----------_

Chapter two done. YAY!! The next chapter will start off as a continuation of 'today' and go into the next day. I hope you enjoy it at least a little. I never have written a yaoi story before so this is new to me. - Rayen


End file.
